Course contre la montre
by Melusie
Summary: Neville s'est vu confié des courses, mais il s'égare un peu de ce qu'il devait faire. :o


**Course contre la montre**  
Par Mélusine

«… on vous informe qu'il sera interdit d'aller dans tout lieu Moldu à compter de 13h00… »

La radio se faisait entendre partout dans la grande maison.

- Mon garçon, cria une vieille dame en bas de l'escalier.

Un jeune garçon au visage lunaire descendit doucement les marches sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

- Neville! Il faudrait aller au marché acheter quelques fournitures pour les invités de ce soir.

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi? Comment ça des invités? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore oublié l'anniversaire de ton oncle Algie, lui rappela-t-elle en lui flanquant une bonne taloche derrière la tête.

- Non, non, répondit-il nerveusement en se tenant la tête.

Il avait complètement oublié et il n'avait rien du tout à lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Neville mit sa cape, prit la liste de sa grand-mère et sortit à l'extérieur. Il marchait rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les craques de trottoir, sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que cela portait malchance. Il arriva en face du Chaudron Baveur quand il pensa à nouveau au cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à son oncle. Il savait bien que son oncle aimait les choses venant du monde Moldu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il prit la direction inverse pour entrer dans un magasin d'outils Moldu.

Neville avança dans les allées pour regarder des objets des plus étranges. Il prit entre ses mains un long manche en bois contenant une tête de métal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc… » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

- Je peux vous aider mon garçon? Demanda un jeune caissier boutonneux aux grandes dents qui venaient de surgir derrière lui.

- Non ça va! Répondit timidement Neville

Il arpenta les allées pendant plusieurs minutes, il trouvait cela amusant.

« Bon c'est assez! De toute manière, je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter quoi que ce soit. »

Neville prit donc la sortie du magasin et décida de nouveau à se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour regarder où le pub se tenait, Neville fut prit aussitôt panique. Le Chaudron Baveur avait disparu!

« Non, non… il doit y avoir une erreur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »

Neville se retrouva devant un mur de briques rouges. Il alla le toucher en scrutant centimètre par centimètre. Il se découragea vite et se laissa tomber contre le mur. C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune femme arriva.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Non, le passage a disparu! Répondit-il.

- Hum… De quel passage voulez-vous parler?

- Peu importe.

- Vous voulez que je vous conduise à l'hôpital ou que j'aille chercher de l'aide?

- Non merci!

Neville se leva et laissa la jeune femme seule. Il se sentait extrêmement bête, pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il se détourne de son chemin? Maintenant, il était prisonnier dans le monde des Moldus et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Sur son chemin Neville aperçut près du trottoir un billet vert. Il le ramassa et aperçut que c'était de l'argent, mais il ne savait pas la valeur. Il le mit dans ses poches et continua son chemin en pensant.

« Harry Potter! Que ferait-il? Je suis bête, je peux sûrement le trouver, il habite avec son oncle et sa tante. »

Cette idée lui parut bonne au départ, mais il n'avait aucune adresse et ignorait à présent où il se situait. Son questionnement était épuisant et il se demandait constamment pourquoi une fois de plus la malchance l'avait atteint. Des gens dans la rue l'observaient d'un étrange œil, comme s'ils savaient tous qu'il était un sorcier. Il s'écoula une heure depuis son arrivée dans le monde des Moldus et Neville commença sérieusement à se demander quand il pourrait retourner chez lui. Il alla s'acheter un beigne sucré avec l'argent découverte plus tôt, il avait à présent des pièces argentées en sa possession. En continuant de marcher, il s'arrêta devant une boutique de bijoux. Il vit immédiatement une très jolie montre de poche que justement son oncle aurait pu apprécier. Il l'observa plusieurs minutes avant d'entrer dans la boutique. La vendeuse le salua en lui affichant un grand sourire. Neville alla de nouveau observer cette fameuse montre. Elle était tout en or et une inscription y était peu visible. Afin de mieux observer ce qui était écrit, Neville ramassa la montre et regarda attentivement. Il lut : « Le temps, c'est ce qui nous manque ». Il replaça la montre à un autre endroit où il l'avait prise et prit la direction de la sortie. La vendeuse appela quelqu'un à l'aide d'une boîte noire munie d'une antenne.

- Gérard, on a un cas! Dit-elle un peu nerveuse.

Elle pensait vraiment que Neville avait volé la montre, car elle ne l'avait pas vu remettre à sa place. L'homme bien bâti qu'on surnommait sûrement Gérard apparu par la porte de derrière et se dirigeait en grande vitesse vers Neville.

- Jeune homme! Veuillez me…

Neville n'entendit même pas ce qu'il allait finir de dire, il voulait qu'une chose, s'enfuir. À ce qu'il savait, il n'avait pas fait de mal à personne, il avait juste lu une inscription qui ne voulait rien dire. Gérard le poursuivait toujours en courant à une grande vitesse.

Le jeune sorcier commençait vraiment à avoir peur, il ne voulait pas rester dans ce monde une seconde de plus. Il tournait le coin de la rue où le Chaudron Baveur se tenait. Il fut très en colère de voir que le pub n'était toujours pas là. Il était maintenant pris au piège et craignait Gérard plus que tout. Sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes vinrent se loger près de ses yeux. Neville donna un bon coup de pied au mur et vit aussitôt réapparaître la porte du pub comme par magie. Gérard était maintenant en vue et Neville ne perdit pas de temps à entrer dans le bar. En vitesse, il parcourut le Chaudron Baveur. Il vit alors deux sorciers massifs courir après lui.

Neville était maintenant pris de panique, il avait maintenant Gérard, le grand monsieur à la chemise bleu et maintenant deux Aurors du ministère à ses trousses. Ces Aurors venaient de remettre le passage au monde Moldu opérationnel et ils se demandaient fortement si le garçon qui venait d'entrer n'était pas un sorcier.

Neville dévalait les rues une après l'autre. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était sifflante. Il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. En jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, il ne vit personne le suivre, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de chance, il continuait toujours sa course folle. Les sorciers avaient abandonné la course, car ils s'étaient aperçus bien vite que le garçon était un sorcier en voyant qu'il portait une cape. Neville fut soulagé de voir enfin la maison de sa grand-mère. Il trébucha dans le petit escalier à l'entrée, mais se releva aussitôt et ouvrit la porte. Il se colla contre la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa grand-mère arriva près de lui.

- Tu as encore oublié d'aller acheter ce que je t'ai demandé? Tu es le garçon le plus lunatique que je n'ai jamais vu! Heureusement que tu n'es pas resté coincé dans le monde des Moldus, ça fait une semaine qu'ils en parlent. S'écria-t-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.


End file.
